


Sleepless in Storybrooke

by Paige_Turner36



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anti-Zelena, F/M, Hypnosis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rumbelle Dreamworld, Rumple the tickle monster, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), The Dark Castle (Once Upon a Time), The Eye of Hypnos potion, somniphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige_Turner36/pseuds/Paige_Turner36
Summary: Years ago when Belle refuses to take a break it's up to Rumple to help her relax. Now when Rumple is afraid to meet his ex-captor in his dreams, Belle helps protect her husband against wicked nightmares and is able to share adventures in sleep with him.
Relationships: Belle & Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Sleepless in Storybrooke

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT. This is for fun and not for profit.

**_Flashback Dark Castle_ **

It had been a long, exhausting day and Belle was happy to have finally finished polishing the suits of armour from neo-classic baroque period. It felt good to be back at the castle with Rumple. She had missed him so much and Rumple had missed her too. Even the castle had been on a dirty protest in her absence, refusing to dust or clean itself until its mistress returned. So while Rumple was out on a deal Belle had got up really early and had spent the day cleaning and restoring light to the Dark Castle. She had cleaned the windows, dusted Rumple’s collection, washed and hung up the laundry and pruned the rose garden. But she still had the great hall to sweep. Not only that, the entrance hall was in dire need of a good scrub down.

Belle trudged into the great hall and dropped her polishing cloth on the table. ‘So tired...’ she groaned.

‘Tired, are you?’ an impish voice said, making Belle jump and turn around to see Rumple. And Belle could tell he was up to some impish mischief, but she didn’t have the time or energy to indulge him if she was to finish cleaning by tonight. ‘What's wrong, Belle? Aren't you happy to see me?’ Rumple brushed his hand against Belle's cheek, peering more closely at her. ‘Oh, you're eyes look so droopy, dearest.’

‘No, it's nothing, Rumple,’ Belle replied. ‘I still have a lot of work to do.’ She let out a little yawn.

Rumple arched a brow. ‘Hmm, I think you need some rest.’ His enormous amber eyes started to glow more amber and swirl.

Belle gasped, realising what he was trying to do and quickly covered her eyes. ‘No! No! That won't be necessary!’ she insisted.

‘What? Scared of a little hypnosis?’ Rumple chuckled. ‘Aren’t you curious to see if it feels the same as it does in your books?’ He reached out to pull Belle's arm down, but she backed away out of reach.

‘No! I just don't want you putting me to sleep when I have stuff to do. And I know you have work to do too in your tower.’

Belle walked away to pick up the broom and began working on sweeping the floors. If there was one she hated apart from being interrupted in the middle of a good story, it was an unfinished job. Disappointed, Rumple retreated to his tower. With every brush stroke, like the swing of a pendulum, Belle got more tired by the minute.

When she was finally done, she let out a great big yawn. ‘So sleepy...’

‘Did you say sleepy, Dearie?’

Belle gasped. She turned around and saw Rumple’s swirling eyes. Belle's eyes got heavy. She shook her head and snapped out of it.

‘Belle, sweetheart, you’ve done enough today,’ Rumple said seriously. ‘Even beauties need their beauty sleep.’

‘No! No sleeping!’ Belle said, she tried to walk away. ‘I still haven’t finished-’

The determined Dark One grabbed Belle's shoulders. ‘Trying to escape me?’ he hissed. Belle gulped, making Rumple grin. ‘You want to stay awake? As you wish.’ He lightly tickled the back of her neck, then kissed her neck a few times.

Belle let out a cute giggle, goosebumps rising up her arms as Rumple devoured the crook of her neck. ‘Stop that!’

Rumple chuckled as he began tickling her sides; Belle squeaked and giggled, squirming around in her attempt to get away. Rumple's plan was working as he tickled Belle towards the chaise.

The giggling maid hit the end of the chaise, lost her balance and fell backwards onto the cushions. Rumple pounced and pinned Belle perfectly positioned, he wiggled his claws. ‘Tickle, tickle, tickle!’

Rumple’s dancing fingers attacked her tickles spots on her stomach making Belle laugh out loud. He gave her a few more tickles before he stopped.

He watched in amusement as Belle closed her eyes and took some breaths. There was something so appealing about her lying leisurely beneath him.

‘Ah, lying on such a nice, cosy chaise,’ Rumple purred as he pressed his body against Belle's, inches from her face. ‘Doesn't it make you feel relaxed and sleepy?’

Rumple swirled his eyes again.

Belle groaned, caught off guard and caught up in those damn alluring swirls. ‘Please, n-no...no...’ she said as she felt herself going into a trance, the world going hazy except for Rumple’s hypnotic eyes.

‘You're looking a little sleepy, Belle,’ Rumple said quietly. ‘Veeery sleeeepy...’

‘Ooooh, mmmm.’ Her eyes started to look heavy again, her head started to fall forward.

But she snapped her head up. ‘No! Gotta...stay...awake...’ But she could barely keep her eyes open. Her mind was in such a daze that she couldn't defend herself from Rumple. His swirling eyes didn't stop. If anything they shone brighter and spun faster, drawing her further and further in.

‘You need rest when you need it, Belle,’ he said. ‘You're only getting sleepier and sleepier.’

His overpowering gaze and his silky smooth voice felt calm, soothing, and caused Belle to fall deeper into a trance.

Belle could only stare at the swirls of Rumple's eyes spinning faster. She tried to look around the room, but her eyes kept returning to Rumple's hypnosis. The swirls mesmerized her, her eyes drooping.

Belle had no will to resist. Her eyes reflected Rumple's spirals. The little stars swirling round her blue irises showing she was completely hypnotised.

‘Now then.’ Rumple sat up, causing Belle to sit up too, her eyes still locked with his. ‘Why are you resisting so much, Belle?’

‘Because I don't want to fall asleep,’ she said tiredly, her swirling eyes dull. ‘Have to finish cleaning.’

‘Belle, if you're too tired, then you should rest. You’ll make yourself ill. You’re not my maid anymore. You are mistress here. The castle will take care of everything else, now its finished sulking.’

Belle tried to resist. ‘But I have to-’

‘Belle.’ Rumple fixed into her eyes. The swirls were too strong.

‘I...’ Belle was losing.

‘Remember, Belle, relax...’ he said soothingly. ‘Even hard working mistresses need to take a break and relax.’

‘I have to clean…’

‘No more thoughts on cleaning tonight.’

‘But I need…’ Belle paused. She blinked. ‘I need…’

There was something she needed to do. What was it she needed to do? What was so important to stay awake for that she was running herself ragged just to…? Thinking so hard to remember what she had forgotten made her heavy head hurt. It was so much easier to gaze into those gold eyes… so soothing… like drifting on a cloud… making her feel warm and safe… helping her to…

‘…sleep,’ Belle murmured. That was it… ‘…need sleep.’

‘Yes, you do.’ Rumple smiled at her cooperation. ‘Look right into my eyes, Belle. Let go of your worries... leave them far behind and fall into a deep trance...’

Careful not to break the spell, with a flick of his hand and a puff of red smoke they were now sitting on Belle’s bed.

‘You can’t fight it anymore, can you? The weight of such a long, hard day is finally catching up with you.’

His words were the sweetest sensation for Belle.

‘So, do you like my hypnosis?’ Rumple asked.

‘Yes, I do,’ Belle responded.

‘How does it feel? Is it everything you thought it would be?’

‘It feels wonderful… so relaxing... only your swirls make it so wonderful...’

‘Yeeeesss,’ Rumple whispered. ‘See the swirls, Belle. Spinning like my wheel. Just as watching the wheel helps me forget my troubles, watch them spin round and round and round...’ he mused playfully.

Belle could no longer resist. Her mind was a blank; she was falling under such bliss. Where concern for what past troubles Rumple wanted to forget should have been, there was only pleasure and relaxation. A little dazed, happy smile crept on her face as she gazed into the dizzying swirls.

Rumple chuckled. ‘You're starting to like this, aren't you?’ He nodded his head, making Belle nod her head as well, still following his eyes, making her more sleepy.

‘Lie down and relax, Belle.’

Belle was completely compliant and slumped back on the bed, her mind at peace and tranquil.

‘Sleep, my sweet Belle...’ Rumple whispered, caressing her face, making her eyelids lower with every stroke. ‘Shut your tired eyes and sleep...’

Belle's swirling eyes began to droop with drowsiness. She let out a cute yawn as she stared dreamily up into the eyes above her.

‘And when you wake up, you will feel completely refreshed, having had a lovely dream of whatever you like best.’ His words drifted in Belle's mind.

And Belle’s eyes finally closed. Her peaceful, content breathing showed that she was in deep blissful slumber.

Rumple sighed exhausted, his eyes returning to normal, or at least normal for the Dark One. He was paying the price for his own overexertion. Belle was strong willed unlike past weak-minded fools and he knew that had she not tired herself out already she would not have been quite so easily hypnotised. Though she still put up quite a fight and as a result Rumple was feeling drained and sleepy himself. He swayed as he watched Belle sleep like an angel. ‘Such a sleeping beauty.’

His arms were trembling as he fought not to collapse on top of her. With the little strength he still possessed Rumple leaned down and kissed Belle on the forehead. She let out a small, pleasurable moan in her sleep, a smile curling the corners of her mouth. Rumple felt his own heavy-lidded eyes slid close as he rolled over and fell asleep beside her.

The castle covered Rumple and Belle with the throw at the end on the bed and tucked it in around its sleeping master and mistress, before recommencing its self-maintenance. The tender action causing them to unconsciously snuggle closer together.

**_Present Day Storybrooke_ **

Rumple couldn’t sleep. If he fell asleep Zelena would come back. She would reach out from death itself and drag him down to hell with her. She would throw him back in that cage and have her wicked way with him. And at least if he was awake Belle wouldn’t have to hear him scream every night. Besides, the Dark One didn’t need to sleep.

Belle and Neal threated over Rumple’s mental wellbeing, but Belle assured Neal that she’ll look after his father – her new husband – while he concentrated on making up for lost time with Emma and Henry.

Her mother always said sleep was the best healer, whatever Rumple said about his curse. It wasn’t just getting him to sleep that was the problem. Anyone can slip some sleeping pills or a spoonful of sleeping potion into his tea, but that would be underhand and manipulative however she tried to justify it. Rumple had suffered without his freewill for too long. It was protecting him from the prison in his head. How can she stop him going back to that dark basement?

Then she remembered that day in the Dark Castle when Rumple had hypnotised her to not worry about not finishing her cleaning and get some much needed sleep. Belle felt warm and sleepy just remembering those swirling gold eyes and had to shake herself to stop from succumbing to the subconscious memory of hypnosis.

Belle wasn’t a hypnotist let alone a magical one, but she knew that suggesting going to Archie was out of the question. Rumple had been so paranoid about the dagger being stolen and being trapped under its thrall again that he had bonded with the cursed knife. Now the dagger was burned into his skin, like a vivid black tattoo on his left inner forearm. Rumple would have that scar forever, but no one would be able to control him ever again. The very idea of anyone having power over him, even someone as trusting as Archie, was repugnant.

Belle searched through the cabinet in the backroom of pawnshop for something that might help and found a small pipette dropper bottle: _The Eye of Hypnos_. The label on it showed a picture of an eye with a spiral. She crosschecked it against Rumple’s list of potions. If she dropped the potion into her eyes it would give her the power of hypnosis for twenty four hours. After double and triple checking exactly what would happen once she administered the drops, what the side-effects were, and what the price of magic would be, Belle tilted her head back and squeezed three drops into each eye.

The effect was immediate and one of the strangest sensations Belle had ever experienced. Her eyes felt fluid-y for a moment, like they were made of water. Even with her eyes shut, she could feel something moving round and round her irises. Careful not to look at any reflective surfaces, Belle consulted the book and, after taking some deep calming breaths, the swirling feeling subsided and she thought it was safe to check her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were blue and completely normal (though perhaps with a little added sparkle) and ready to mesmerise on her command.

But would Rumple be happy with what she’d done?

That evening Rumple and Belle got ready for bed. Belle rubbed her hands with some night cream, feeling nervous as she gazed at Rumple’s reflection in the mirror. He was sitting up in bed, running a finger along the mark of the dagger on his arm. His eyes were haunted and faraway looking, no doubt reliving some harrowing event that had taken place in that cage. Unable to stand the sight of her husband’s pain any longer Belle switched off the bathroom light.

The sound pulled Rumple out of his deep reverie and he looked up, trying to muster a smile. ‘Coming to bed, darling?’

‘In a minute,’ said Belle, who was standing in the bathroom door. ‘Rumple… you know you’re safe now, don’t you? Zelena’s dead, you’ve bonded with the dagger, the farm and storm cellar’s been burned down. She can’t hurt you anymore. She’s never coming back.’

‘I know,’ said Rumple quietly.

‘But?’

‘This doesn’t feel real,’ he admitted, eyes downcast. ‘It feels like I’m going to wake up at any moment and this will be a lie. It can’t be real.’ He gripped his upper arms, digging his fingers into them as if he were trying to resist physical pain, helpless and small. ‘It feels too nice to be real, I can’t really be here.’ He gestured out, shaking his head. ‘I'm scared that if I close my eyes I'll get trapped in the darkness. You’ll be gone and - and she’ll-’

He shuddered and broke off, shaking his head again.

Belle slipped under the covers and wrapped her arms around him, stroking his hair and gently rocking him until he’d calmed down. She lifted his face in her caring hand. ‘I’m real, Rumple. You’re here, at home with me and you’re never going back to that woman, not ever. Rumple, don’t let her pull you back there. You’re with me. With your wife, in your bed, in my arms where nothing can touch you. And… I can make it so you’ll be protected from her while you sleep.’

‘How?’

Belle reached across and handed him the bottle.

‘Belle, you didn’t.’

‘Please, Rumple. How can I sleep knowing you’re suffering beside me? Let me help you like you helped me. You know I would never do anything to hurt you or take advantage of you.’

Rumple nodded. ‘Of course I do.’

‘And I’m not being sneaky and springing this up on you. Let me do this and we’re even.’

Rumple bit his lip and looked into Belle’s pleading face. ‘Just to sleep?’ he asked warily.

‘And dream lovely dreams of whatever you like best,’ Belle promised.

‘You’re sure you know what you’re doing?’

Belle nodded. ‘How do you want to do this? Sitting up? Lying down?’

‘Lie down?’ Rumple suggested.

They lay down together, heads resting on Rumple’s pillow facing each other.

‘Ready?’ Belle asked nervously.

Rumple nodded, looking anxious but resolved.

Well, here goes...

Belle looked deep into Rumple’s eyes and called forth the starry spirals. She felt them swirling round her glowing blue irises as she directed their invisible soporific beam into her husband’s deep pools. For a few moments nothing happened, then Rumple gave a small start and blinked rapidly.

‘Are you okay?’ Belle asked quietly, taking Rumple’s hand.

‘I feel a bit…’ Rumple began, blinking. ‘I’m feeling a bit weird.’

‘Good weird or bad weird?’

‘Fuzzy weird. My head’s spinning.’

‘So it’s working then? I’m hypnotising you?’

‘Your eyes have always hypnotised me, Belle. It was one of the first things I noticed about you.’

‘Tell me.’

A faint, lazy smile lifted Rumple’s face. He wasn’t under yet, but this was the most relaxed she’d seen him in days.

‘The bluest eyes I’ve ever seen,’ Rumple sighed. ‘Blue as the sea…’

That was her opening. ‘Like you could feel yourself drifting…' she said in a soft and melodious voice, 'drifting on a sea of contentment… Let yourself drift, Rumple… Let yourself float away from your cares.’

Rumple sighed contentedly, starry swirls appearing in his brown irises. She’d done it.

‘Feels good, doesn’t it?’

When Rumple didn’t answer Belle nodded her head experimentally as Rumple had done and he nodded in sync with her, his eyes following hers.

‘How does it feel to stare into my eyes, Rumple?’

‘Relaxing…’ Rumple responded.

‘So, how do you like _my_ hypnosis?’ Belle made her eyes swirl faster and Rumple’s swirled faster in response to them as he fell further under her spell. ‘Do you like what you see?’

‘Yes… it feels wonderful… Only your eyes have this effect on me…’

He really was entranced. Tempering her excitement less she broke the spell Belle continued her hypnotic induction to guide Rumple deeper into trance. Holding Rumple’s hand gently in the palm of her own, Belle began to gently trace circles on the back of his hand with her thumb.

‘Round and round the swirls spin… Round and round… like your spinning wheel… Round and round… in circles… Stare into my eyes, making these circles… round and round… and as these circles draw you… you might feel them on your skin… circling round and round… round and round...’

One look showed her how far Rumple already was – his eyes were locked with hers, hooded with drowsiness and his brown irises a mass of swirling hypnotic stars, a gentle rumbling sigh escaping him. Had she looked that tranquil when Rumple had hypnotised her? She had worried she’d looked like a mindless zombie. But Rumple had simply helped her into dreamy relaxation as Belle was doing now for him.

She had prolonged it long. Time to ease Rumple into much needed sleep.

‘Now, as you float, you find your eyelids are getting pleasantly heavy. You want to fall into a deep, restful sleep. Feel yourself floating down into it, relaxing totally. You find it hard to keep your eyelids open. You won’t try to fight it. You will fall asleep, and know that I will be there when you dream and will be here when you wake up.’

Rumple tried to speak, but his tongue felt sluggish as he tried to keep his eyes open long enough to make his request before he succumbed to those pretty blue swirls. ‘Let’s… seal… that… promise…’

Belle smiled, nodding, forgetting that Rumple was compelled to follow wherever her eyes go. ‘On the count on three… when I will seal our deal with a kiss… you will close your heavy eyes… and we will meet in sleep… in a world that’s entirely our own… where we shan’t be disturbed until morning. One… two… three… sleep.’

Belle leaned forward, filling Rumple’s hazy vision with her swirling blue eyes and kissed his lips. Rumple’s eyes drooped. Then without warning Rumple’s swirling brown eyes briefly flashed swirling gold hypnotic beams into Belle’s eyes before he closed his eyes. At such close quarters the effect was instantaneous. Belle felt her whole body relaxing against her will as she seemed to sink deeper into the pillow, irresistible waves of deep sleep crashing down on her, pulling her into its warm embrace, filling her with pleasure and bliss.

‘mmmm, that’s… cheating…’ Belle murmured drowsily, a happy smile spreading across her face, unable to get annoyed when she felt so wonderful, her eyes growing heavy from the price of her hypnosis and from the added stimulus of Rumple’s own magic-tinged brand that she was helpless to resist, reflecting the hypnotic suggestions she had just given Rumple back onto herself.

Warmth and drowsiness spread through her as, not even attempting to put up a fight, as if she wanted to, she fell asleep beside her sleeping husband…

_The cool salty air whipped his hair and his open buttoned white shirt rippled in the breeze as he stared out at the endless ocean. The silence except the rhythmic sound of the waves crashing against the shore was soothing. He ran his hand over his bare arm. The dagger scar was gone as was his limp. He felt completely free and at peace. He wriggled his toes in the hot sand as he stared across the vast deserted beach, palm trees swaying lazily in the breeze._

_‘Well that wasn’t fair,’ said a familiar playful voice._

_Rumple smiled and turned to see his Belle striding towards him, bare foot and wearing a green palm leaf print sleeveless dress._

_‘There I was trying to help you and you snuck that in there.’_

_‘Just wanted to make sure it would stick,’ said Rumple. ‘And I prefer the real you better than any dream version I could ever conjure up.’_

_Belle smiled. She looked across the beach that Rumple was currently dreaming. ‘Interesting place to meet.’_

_‘Well you did put the idea in my head. What do you think?’_

_‘It's breath-taking. Where is this?’_

_‘I’m not sure. Mauritius? The Caribbean? Potential honeymoon destination? And we’ve got the weather.’_

_‘And there’s no one else here,’ said Belle. ‘Think what we could do? Twice?’_

_‘All night,’ said Rumple in a sultry voice._

_‘Only if you can catch me, husband mine,’ Belle challenged with a wink._

_‘Tickle, tickle!’ Rumple trilled in his impish voice, willing his fingers in the air._

_Belle squealed and she ran across the beach, perused by Rumple who caught her around the waist and tickled her making her scream with laughter, before she got her own back by tickling him back. They rolled over in the sand, laughing and squirming as they tickled each other until they thought they might wet themselves with laughter. Lying side by side in their own private paradise they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed…_

Rumple and Belle grinned in their deep sleep. If only Nightmare-Zelena could see what they were doing in their dreamworld right now. She would be green with envy.

Bonus:

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!"


End file.
